Blog użytkownika:Koszmar/Błąd w oczach, w ustach krew (druga część opowiadania o Derpy)
Nadeszła noc. Omam nazywający siebie Czemborem poprosił Derpy by ta zwyczajnie położyła się spać i starała się zasnąć. Nie było to łatwe. Łzy płynące po policzkach skutecznie hamowały te próby. Lały się nieustannie niczym potok z zrozpaczonych oczu małego pegaza. Pegaza który stracił według niegojuż chyba wszystko co się dało. Nie pożegnała się nawet z matką. Nie miała okazji z nią rozmawiać przez długi okres czasu. Nagle dowiedziała się że jużnigdy się do niej nie przytuli, że mama już jej nigdy nie ucałuje i nie ukołysze do snu. Gdy była mała słyszała z jej ust piękne kołysanki których też już nigdy nie usłyszy. Myśli te nie mogły opuścić jej umysłu. Wtem usłyszała dźwięk pukania który znała ze szpitala. Rozpacz przerodziła się w strach -Kto tam? - wyszeptała -To ja moja miła. Wpuścisz mnie? -,,Ja"? Czyli kto? - drzwi otworzyły się - ale przecież?! miało cię nie być widać... - przy drzwiach stał Czembor z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy -Tylko na jawie. W śnie w którym teraz jesteśmy możesz mnie swobodnie oglądać. W twoim śnie. -W jakim celu nawiedzasz mój sen? -Abyś mogła porozmawiać z pewną osobą która jest ci bliska. Mimo że to sen... To spotkanie będzie prawdziwe. - gdy skończył mówić przesunął się lekko robiąc miejsce drugiej postaci która nagle pojawiła się przy nim. Postać ta miała długą zieloną grzywę i ogon zadziory nos piękne złote oczy oraz równie piękną szarą sierść. -Cześć kochanie - wyszeptała postać patrząc na Derpy z miłością -M-m-mama? - zielonowłosa podeszła do łóżka przysiadając na jego końcu. Przysunęła się bliżej do swej córki. - NIE! To jest kolejny omam! Kolejna chora wizja! Koszmar! Czembor przestań bawić się moimi uczuciami... Ja tego nie wytrzymam! -Nie jestem omamem córeczko. Nie krzycz na tego młodzieńca pomógł mi się w końcu z tobą zobaczyć, mimo stanu w jakim teraz jestem... -Nie jesteś moją matką! Ty... Ty... Ty nie żyjesz! -Owszem jestem... -PRZESTAŃ! -Córeczko... Może uwierzysz jeżeli ci zaśpiewam twoją ulubioną kołysankę? -Nie możesz jej znać. Nawet ja jej nie pamiętam do końca... - i wtem usłyszała ten śpiew, śpiew jakby tysiąc aniołów nagle zaśpiewało z nieba. -,,Chodzi księżyc, chodzi po niebie i zagląda do dzieci zaraz przyjdzie tutaj do ciebie, w pokoiku ci zaświeci Siądzie na okieeenku..." -Mamo! - rzuciła się jej na szyję - tak bardzo cię przepraszam! Za wszystko! Za... -Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać córeczko. To ja przepraszam ciebie za to że nie było mnie przy tobie gdy mnie potrzebowałaś. Że nie stało się tak jak się powinno stać. Że cię porzuciłam, że zostawiłam samej sobie. - z obu par oczu polał się potok łez. Łez niesamowitego wzruszenia w niewyobrażalnie pięknym uścisku miłości matki i córki. Wszystko to obserwował z boku Czembor z uśmiechem triumfu na twarzy. W końcu zaprzestał milczenia. -Pani. Musimy iść. Zostało ci niewiele czasu. - zielonowłosa odwróciła się w jego stronę -Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję nieznajomy. Aniele stróżu mojego dziecka. - ucałowała Derpy w czoło - Do zobaczenia kochanie. Do zobaczenia w innym życiu. Dziewczyna obudziła się -Nieee! - zawyła - Czemu!? Mój Boże czemu to był tylko sen!? - ,,Nie tylko" odpowiedział jej znajomy głos w podświadomości ,,Zostawiła ci coś". Faktycznie. Coś leżało na szafce obok łóżka. Był to owinięty srebrną wstążeczką zielony kosmyk włosów. Odruchowo został przytulony przez pegazicę do piersi. -Dziękuję - cicho pisnęła znów płacząc. Kolejny dzień. Dziewczyna spokojnie leżała pod łóżkiem bawiąc się swobodnie zieloną pamiątką po matce. Żal nadal był w niej obecny. Żal niemiłosierny. -Nawet nie mam... Nawet nie mam się to kogo przytulić - zaszlochała cichutko. ,,Zamknij oczy'' usłyszała w podświadomości a gdy to usłyszała od razu wykonała gdyż czuła ufność do głosu który jej towarzyszył. Po zamknięciu powiek poczuła dziwne uczucie. Było to ciepło ale nie na całym ciele lecz tylko na kilku jego fragmentach. Ciepło przypominające gorąco uścisku. -Tylko nie otwieraj oczu - tym razem głos nie wydobył się z wnętrza umysłu lecz znad głowy Derpy - lepiej ci już? -C-c-co się dzieje? - poczuła pocałunek w czoło. Falę niesamowitego szczęścia i wnet otworzyła oczy. Uczucie znikło. ,,Prosiłem żebyś nie otwierała powiek" - Przepraszam! Nie wiedziałam... Możesz... M-m-możesz je-jesz... - ,,ale zamknij oczy". Znów poczuła cudowny niewidzialny uścisk na swym ciele. Zmieniła pozycję tak iż mogła się swobodnie wtulić w ową niewidzialną istotę. Niewidzialnego Czembora który był dla niej w tej chwili czymś w rodzaju opoki. Jedynym wsparciem i jedynym przyjacielem. -A więc mi już ufasz? -Tak. - mówiła czując pieszczotliwe głaszczenie po głowie -Dobrze więc. Teraz mogę ci zdradzić po części mój plan wobec ciebie. -Mhymmm... -Jak wiesz obecnie jestem poszukiwany i przez to moje pole działania jest nieco ograniczone. -Mhymmm... -I do tego jesteś mi potrzebna. Będziesz działać za mnie. -Ale jak to? Jakie działania? Komuś stanie się krzywda? -Nie bez potrzeby. A potrzeby raczej nie będzie o ile dobrze się przyłożysz. -Przyłożę? Do czego? -Otwórz oczy - niechętnie uniosła się i wykonała polecenie nad nią zamiast postaci leżała dziwna książka w czarnej skórzanej oprawie i z białymi symbolami nadrukowanymi na grzbiecie. Odruchowo otworzyła na pierwszej stronie. Tam widniał napis w pierwszym wersie ,,Na początku było słowo". -Cóż to jest? -Apokryfy świętych i tych mniej świętych ksiąg moja droga. - usłyszała głos znad łóżka pod którym siedziała - Daje ci te książkę jak również i część siebie i proszę cię abyś ją czytała i się uczyła tego co jest w niej napisane. -Ale jakich tych ksiąg? -Przeróżnych. Elfickich, ludzkich, gorgońskich, drakonskich i tak dalej... No i oczywiście ,,naszych". -I ja mam tak po prostu to czytać? I po to ci jestem potrzebna. -Przeczytasz to zrozumiesz. - Przycupnęła więc Derpy pod łóżkiem i oddała się lekturze która mimo mistycznego i naukowego tonu wchodziła jej niczym komiks nastolatkowi. Wertowała stronice o chemii, biologii, fizyce jak również o wszelakich sportach dziwacznych o których pierwszy raz słyszała. W książce można też było znaleźć informacje o różnych kulturach i wierzeniach. Innymi słowy było w niej wszystko i to napisane w przystępny dla dziewczyny sposób. Czytała więc a czas jak gdyby się zatrzymał.'' 4 tygodnie później -Hej Derpy! Derpy halo słyszysz mnie? -Witaj Golden Harvest. -Co słychać? -Tajemna moc przybliża dzień - odpowiedziała ze śmiechem na ustach -Yyy? Nie rozumiem? Może mi lepiej powiesz dlaczego wyprowadziłaś się do tego ponurego lasu? -Tam sie czuję przyjemniej droga przyjaciółko jeżeli tak można to nazwać. Poza tym tam mogę bez problemu wykonywać doświadczenia. -Jakie doświadczenia? - Oczy Derpy zaczęły kręcić się w różne strony a na ustach pojawił się szalony uśmiech -Może lepiej żebyś nie wiedziała - mówiąc to oddaliła się a robiąc to specjalnie upuściła jedno z martwych zwierząt które znajdowało się w jej torbie na plecach. Był to mały brązowy królik. Widząc przerażenie w oczach przyjaciółki podniosła szybko ciało i zachichotała. Odeszła dalej pakując z powrotem zwierzaka na miejsce. Teraz kierowala się do kwiaciarni. Tam z kolei spotkała Pinkie Pie. -Cześć Derpy! - wesoło krzyknęła stojąca przy chryzantemach różowa klacz -Witaj Pinkameano Diano Pie. Cóż za szczególne spotkanie. -Szczególne? A no fakt dawno się nie widziałyśmy... -Może i lepiej - szepnęła cicho pod nosem Derpy -Co tam słychać w ogóle? Nie widuje cię w miasteczku. -Może dlatego że się wyprowadziłam. -Wyprowadziłaś? Ale czemu?! -Mniejsza o to. Długo by opowiadać a ja nie mam dużo czasu. Czarne tulipany u pani znajdę. - zapytała odwracając się od Pinkie sprzedawczyni. Ta przecząco pokiwała głową. -Na co ci takie...? - Różowa dziewczyna nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Derpy bez słowa opuściła kwiaciarnię mówiąc coś pod nosem. Sunęła powoli w stronę swego nowego domu. W stronę lasu. Drogę tym razem zabiegła jej Rainbow Dash. -Cześć... Derpy... Jak tam się trzymasz? -Oka le kasa a wete. -Yyyy? -,,Do bani ale stabilnie". A co u ciebie? Pomiocie? -Dlaczego mnie wyzywasz? -Może dlatego że wybitnie mi działasz na nerwy. -Ale dlaczego? -Nie wiem. Samobójcy tak mają. - Dash na te słowa nieco struchlała. W głębi bała się o los Derpy. Szybko zmieniła temat. -A jak tam w twoim nowym mieszkanku? Ogrzewanie masz? -Tia... Piec ekologiczny mojej roboty. Na brykiet, ewentualnie eko-groszek. Teraz wybacz ale nie mam dla ciebie więcej czasu. -A-a-ale... - Oczy derpy kolejny raz zakręciły się w dziwny sposób i zaczęły świecić niebieskim blaskiem. Po tej operacji Rainbow Dash została odrzucona od niej na pare metrów. Była w szoku mimo małych obrażeń w postaci zadrapań. -Ale dlaczego za brutalnie... No może masz racje. Postaram się panować nad sobą. - mówiła do siebie Derpy odchodząc dalej w las. Dziewczyna po kilkunastu minutowym spacerze w końcu dotarła do swego domu. Nie wyglądał on zachęcająco. W zasadzie to wyglądał jak rudera. Stał pośród drzew z pozabijanymi oknami i z uszkodzonymi drzwiami. Był w całości wykonany z drewna (pruchniejącego w baaardzo wielu miejscach). Dach był dziórawy i pokryty czymś w rodzaju pleśni. Przed budynkiem z kolei stała skrzynka pocztowa a obok niej tabliczka z namalowanym krwią napisem ,,Teren prywatny". Derpy minęła ją z uśmiechem i weszła do środka. W środku znajdowała się duża izba która niczym się nie różniła od tych w zwykłych domach. Był tu normalny piec i szafki kuchenne, piekarnik jak również stół i krzesła itp itd. W kolejnym pomieszczeniu znajdowało się całkowicie zwyczajne łóżko i budzik. W innym też niczego sobie łazienka. Wszystko było by jak w normalnym kucykowym domku gdyby nie pomieszczenie czwarte. W tym pomieszczeniu bowiem znajdowały się przeróżne dziwne sprzęty takie jak szkło laboratoryjne czy porozkrajane zwierzątka wszelkiej maści. W szczególnym miejscu tego pomieszczenia na podeście znajdowała się książka obita skórą. Dziewczyna podeszła do niej od niechcenia. -Dobra kwiatki jeszcze zdobędę... Co my tu jeszcze mamy... Nie no pogięło cię? Niby skąd mam załatwić TO?! Mówisz że na bagnach? A no fakt słyszałam różne historyjki na ten temat. Aha... Nie no teraz mi się nie chce. Pobawię się troszkę. Jak chcesz... W zasadzie we dwoje będzie śmieszniej. - mówiąc to podeszła do kąta ,,pracowni" w którym znajdowały się 2 dziwne pierścienie nakopytne. Pierścienie tym dziwniejsze iż zamontowane na nich były po 3 trzydziesto centymetrowe szpony ze stali. Dziewczyna ubrała je na przednie nogi po czym idąc ostrożnie by nie porysować podłogi wyszła na zewnątrz. Uniosła się na skrzydłach w powietrze. Zaczęła manewrować w powietrzu ćwicząc przy tym ciosy szponami. ,,Uwaga leci" usłyszała rozbawiony głos w swojej podświadomości. Odwróciła się w powietrzu i dostrzegła lecącą w jej stronę kłodę. Doleciała do niej nabijając ją na jedno z ostrzy po czym z niesamowitym impetem cisnęła w kolejny drewniany bal lecący w jej stronę. Trzeciego niestety nie zauważyła. Gruchnął w nią z niebywałą siłą strącając dziewczynę z nieboskłonu wprost na spleśniały dach domku. ,,Załóż coś na siebie bo się pobrudzisz albo poranisz". Kiwnęła głową. Skierowała się do swojej sypialny wyjmując czarny szlafrok wzmocniony kawałkami skóry przyszytymi od zewnątrz. Był dość wygodny. Został więc ubrany bez żadnych ceregieli. Przygotowana klacz powróciła do ,,zabawy". Po godzinnej swawoli dopadło ją znużenie. Postanowiła się ochłodzić w rzeczce nieopodal. Nie zdejmując wyposażenia frunęła do miejsca ochłody. Wtem lecąc nad lasem dostrzegła biegnącą w stronę miasteczka małą dziewczynkę o żółtej sierści i czerwonej grzywie. Biegła galopem i głośno płakała wołając przy tym o pomoc. Derpy zleciała do niej na dół. -Co się stało dziecko? Czemu płaczesz? -M-m-moja siostra! - wydyszała - Na... Na... Bagno! -Ugrzęzła? -Nie! Potwór! - Derpy odfrunęła od niej bez słowa z zaciekawioną miną. ,,Może leć sprawdzić co się tam dzieje" usłyszała z wnętrza głowy. Przytaknęła w duchu po czym zwiększyła tępo. W krótkim czasie dotarła na miejsce. Jej oczy ujrzały niecodzienny widok. Była to trzygłowa Hydra rozkopująca łapami spory stos skał spod którego wydobywał się głośny płacz pełen rozpaczy i wołanie o pomoc. ,,Pozwolisz?" -Na co? - ,,Żebym się teraz ja trochę rozerwał. Pozwolisz?" - nie wiem jak chcesz to... - przerwała opadając bezwładnie na ziemię. Starała się podnieść lecz jej mięśnie nie reagowały na polecenia. W końcu jednak zaczęły się poruszać. Co dziwne nie z jej woli. Ciało uniosło się bez jej zgody i ustawiło się na 2 tylnich nogach w pozycji ,,prawie" wyprostowanej. Oczyma widziała wszystko co się dzieje ale nie mogła przeciwstawić się manewrowi jakie wykonywał jej układ nerwowy. -Tylko chwilkę skarbie - rzekły jej usta jej głosem - odrobina wytchnienia i dam ci dokończyć dzieła. - Po tych słowach ,,Derpy" ruszyła na 2 nogach w kierunku bestii. Przednie kopyto wyciągnęło się ostrzami w kierunku potwora. Obróciło się po czym zgięło tak iż ostrza znalazły się parę centymetrów przed oczami. W tym momencie jej usta wrzasnęły niesamowicie głośnym i potężnym głosem - PRZYGOTUJ SIĘ NA BÓL! -ciało jak gdyby zapłonęło wewnętrznie. Derpy czuła oparzenia wewnętrzne nie mogąc nic z tym zrobić. Mogła jedynie patrzeć jak jej ciało błyskawicznie uniosło się w powietrze i ruszyło ku trzygłowemu stworzeniu tnąc jego łuski na grzbiecie. Wylądowała kilka metrów dalej. Znów wzniosła się jak błyskawica w nieboskłon ponawiając atak. Zwinnie przeciskując się między gardłami ugodziła jedną z głów w czaszkę tak że straciła ona orientację i bezwładnie poczęła się kołysać we wszystkie strony. Pozostałe glowy bezskutecznie starały się złapać szarego pegaza szczenkami. Ten jednak z gracją przeciskal się między ich kłami tnąc za każdym razem dotkliwie potwora. Po kolejnym udanym trafieniu siła która nią panowała szaleńczo zaśmiała się używając strun głosowych dziewczyny. Ciało osiadło na ziemi kilkanaście metrów od hydry powoli odwracając się w jej kierunku. Zwierze było mocno poranione a Derpy cala brudna od jego krwi. Płuca powoli o spokojnie nabierały powietrza. Serce pracowało równie normalnie co zawsze. Bardzo dziwiło to dziewczynę głęboko przerażoną w duchu. Stwór zbliżał się powoli i pokracznie pełen wściekłości do coraz bardziej wystraszonej dziewczyny. Gdy dotarł na odległość mniej więcej pięciu metrów od niej przednie kopyto znów się uniosło tym razem nie zginając się lecz kreśląc znak w powietrzu. Chwile potem ze szponów umieszczonych na pierścieniu kopyta zaczął wypełzać czarny dym który splótł ofiarę i przewrócił z niewyobrażalnym impetem. Związana w dziwny sposób kłębami dymu poczęła się szamotać lecz bez większego efektu. ,,Teraz twoja kolej kotku... Dokończ dzieła" usłyszala w głowie Derpy odzyskując zmysły i tracąc piekące uczucie. Odruchowo podleciała do bestii rozcinając wzdłuż gardło środkowej głowię. Cięcie przedłużyła aż do mostka który po uderzeniu kolejnym kopytem pękł z trzaskiem. Towarzyszył temu żałosny jęk potwora. Dziewczyna nie przerywała operacji ,,dłubiąc dalej" w ofierze. W końcu wyzionęła ona ducha. Klacz odsapnęła z ulgą i siadła na jej brzuchu w celu zniwelowania zmęczenia związanego ze starciem. Siedząc tak na ciele do niedawna groźnej bestii oglądała swoje ciało, w celu określenia ewentualnych ran jakie mogły wystąpić. O dziwo nie znalazła nawet jednego zadrapania. Następnie poczęła oglądać okolicę. Zwróciła uwagę na duże rumowisko skał z którego wcześniej ktoś wzywał pomocy. Stała obok niego dość dobrze zbudowana klacz z pomarańczową sierścią blond włosami i kowbojskim kapeluszem ubrudzonym błotem. Stała i patrzyła z szokiem na spokojnie odpoczywającą na potworze dziewczynę. W chwilę potem podbiegła do truchła. Derpy zeszła z niego na spotkanie z nieznajomą. -K-k-kim ty jesteś? I j-j-jak ty... -Wołają na mnie Derpy. - poprzewracała źrenicami z dziwnym uśmiechem - Szalonooka -Miło mi cię poznać panno Szalonooka... Chce ci podziękować bo... - zanim dokończyła pegaz wzbił się na truchło zaczynając je ciąć. Tym razem cięła brzuch. - Boże! Co ty u diabła robisz dziewczyno ?! - zapytała nowo poznana klacz -Bo widzisz... Jak ci na imię? -Applejack. -Bo widzisz Applejack... Ja cię absolutnie nie ratowałam. Tak więc nie masz wobec mnie długu wdzięczności i nie musisz mi dziękować. -Jak to? -Kochana mniejsza z tym. Zabiłam potwora bo mi to było potrzebne do szczęścia. Gdyby tak nie było prawdopodobnie bym tego nie zrobiła. Z pewnością nie ze względu na ciebie. -Cóż... Niemniej jednak dziękuję... Zapytam jeszcze raz bo mi nie odpowiedziałaś. Co robisz?! -A jesteś ślepa? Tnę zwłoki. -Ale w jakim celu!? -Bo nerki hydry świetnie smakują z białym serem i szczypiorkiem - odpowiedziała ironicznie wyjmując jedna z nich z wielkiej szpary w brzuchu -APPLE JACK! - wrzasnęła nagle Rainbow Dash nadlatując ni stąd ni zowąd - kobieto nic ci nie jest?! W ogóle co tu się stało?! - mówiła kaszląc między czasie. Prawdopodobnie z braku powietrza w czasie lotu. Była też dość blada. Możliwe ze na widok hydry. -Ta dziewczyna mnie uratowała... To ona... -APPLE JACK! DERPY ?! - wrzasnęła tym razem przybiegająca Pinkie Pie. -Więcej was matka nie miała? Idźcie wszyscy do diabła... - syknęła Derpy pakując w kieszenie szlafroku kilka łusek potwora i biorąc w zęby jedną z nerek. Następnie zgrabnie zaczęła się oddalać od miejsca zdarzenia. -A ty dokąd? Derpy?! -Tam gdzie was nie ma. Żegnam ozięble z domieszką ironii. - szła dalej wzbijając się po kilku metrach w powietrze i lecąc do swej haty w lesie. Wylądowawszy zrzuciła z siebie odzienie w pracowni wyjmując z niego łuski które zabrała i kładąc na stoliku razem z nerką. Następnie podeszła do skórzanego tomiska. - Dobrze się złożyło. Miałes racje aby tam polecieć teraz brakuje mi tylko tulipanów. I troszkę ciebie - Dodała z zalotnym uśmiechem patrzac w górę. ,,Nie rozpędzasz się moja droga" - Ależ skąd... Zrozum mnie jestem zmęczona po tym wydarzeniu. Tylko chwilkę. - udała się do sypialni kładąc się na łóżku i zamykając oczy. W momencie poczuła przyjemny dotyk na piersi który schodził coraz niżej aż do brzucha. Parę razy się powtórzył zmieniając w pieszczotliwy masaż. Dziewczyna westchnęła z rozkoszy otwierając usta i odchylając głowę nie co do tyłu. Teraz czuła wilgoć na szyi. Przesuwała się ona delikatnym ruchem od góry do dołu zostawiając po sobie przyjemny chłodny ślad. Ruchy zagęszczały się powodując jęki dziewczyny cicho szepcząc pod nosem ,,Jeszcze, jeszcze". Poczuła teraz otulenie całego ciała przez ciepło tak jak za pierwszym razem gdy się pojawiło gdy otrzymała książkę. Wilgoć zmieniła położenie manewrów schodząc ciut niżej w okolicy mostka. Klacz starając się zaprzwestać westchnień zaczęła odwzajemniać doznania całując niewidzialną postać w okolicach piersi (przynajmniej tak się jej zdawało). Otrzymała odwrotny do planowanego efekt. Dzień później Derpy spokojnie stała w pracowni gotując ostatnie rzeczy potrzebne do eliksiru o którym wyczytała w książce. Powodować on miał zwiększoną przyswajalność wiedzy osobie która go spożyła. Efekt jednak trwał maksymalnie dwanaście godzin po których stan intelektu wracał do normy nie uszkadzając zasobów wiedzy zdobytych w czasie działania specyfiku. Był on potrzebny dziewczynie do szybszego zrozumienia rozdziałów o magii w które się zgłębiała i które pegazowi nie wchodziły już tak łatwo jak zasady gry w hokeja podwodnego. Brakowało już tylko tych diabelnych czarnych kwiatków. -No nic wypadało by się przejść znowu do miasteczka... Może przywieźli już je do kwiaciarni. I może coś jeszcze kupie... - ,,Odpuść skarbie. Zbyt się rozpędzasz" - wczoraj to oboje daliśmy ,,czadu" i wcale nie mówię o hydrze - ,,Wiem. I właśnie o to mi chodzi. Jeżeli zbytnio się do mnie przywiążesz będziesz cierpieć bo ja kiedyś odejdę. Nie zakochuj się we mnie" - Ważne że teraz jesteś ze mną - powiedziała z uśmiechem zakładając na siebie kaptur i wychodząc z domu w kierunku miasteczka. Doszła w końcu do terenu zabudowanego. Było tu jednak coś dziwnego. Jakaś taka pustka. Śladowe ilości osób które znajdowały się na ulicy patrzyły na nią z czymś w rodzaju podziwu i z uśmiechem. Zignorowała to po krótkiej chwili kierując się do sklepu z kwiatami. Tam kolejny raz zastała po za sprzedawczynią różową Pinkie Pie. -Derpy!!! Chodź ze mną! No nie wierzyłam ale jednak! Chodź ze mną!!! No chodź! - mówiła ciągnąc ją zębami za róg kaptura i chcąc wyprowadzić z kwiaciarni -Wybacz mam coś do kupienia... - Pinkie błyskawicznie nie wiadomo skąd wsadziła Derpy do ust cały bukiet czarnych tulipanów po czym wypchnęła na zewnątrz ciągnąc w stronę rynku. Oczy derpy zaświeciły na niebiesko powodując odepchnięcie koleżanki na parę metrów. Zanim Pinkie wróciła spakowała w kieszeń spory pęk kwiatów i zaczęła się powoli kierować w stronę przeciwną do tej w którą ciągnęła ją Pinkamena. Różowa klacz jednak mimo odrzucenia czarami nie dawała za wygraną. Zabiegła drogę szarej koleżance robiąc mine ,,szczeniaczka" -Prosze, prosze, prosze, prosze, pro... -Ale czego ty ode mnie chcesz? - zapytała zrezygnowanym głosem Derpy -Chodź ze mną na rynek! Chodź! - niechętnie kiwnęła głową. Szły jakieś dwie minuty po czym ukazał się ich oczom ratusz przed którym stał tłum. Na widok pegaza zaczął wiwatować. Na ambonie za nim widoczna była pani burmistrz zaczynająca mówić wesołym głosem do mikrofonu. -A oto i ta na którą czekaliśmy! Derpy pogromczyni hydry! Oto i bohaterka która uratowała naszą kochaną Applejack i nas wszystkich od strasznego potwora! Na cześć Derpy! Hip hip hip! -Hura! - odpowiedział tłum. Dziewczyna spokojnie obserwowała widowisko bez specjalnego wyrazu twarzy. W końcu tłum ucichł. -Czy nasz heros chciałby coś powiedzieć? - zapytała pogodnie pani burmistrz z ambony. Derpy uśmiechnęła się szaleńczo. Głośno się zaśmiała w obłąkany sposób po czym zmieniając się w chmurę czarnego dymu robiąc kilka okrążeń doleciała do ambony. Obserwatorzy byli w szoku. Słychać było szepty ,,To pegazy potrafią czarować? Czarować lepiej niż jednorożce?" itp. Dziewczyna już w normalnej formie zbliżyła się do mikrofonu. -Drodzy przyja... - urwała w połowie zdania - Moi mili... - kolejne urwanie - Kochani... - jeszcze jedno przerwanie tym razem w postaci salwy śmiechu - Kucyki... Zapewne wydaje się wam że ostatnimi czasu w jakiś specjalny sposób pomogłam wam ochronić jedną z was... Was wszystkich w zasadzie... I owszem. Z małą różnicą w waszym rozumowaniu. Nie zrobiłam tego absolutnie ze względu na was ani na ta którą przypadkowo ocaliłam... Hydrę zabiłam tylko i wyłącznie dla własnej przyjemności... -Mimo to - przerwała jej burmistrzyni zakładając jej na szyję... - przyjmij proszę ten medal od nas wszystkich w podzięce. Klacz zdjęła go jednak szybkim ruchem i rzuciła w tłum po czym zeszła bez słowa ze sceny kierując się w znanym już wszystkim kierunku. Zamiast jednak udać się prosto do domu przycupnęła na niewielkim mostku który prowadził bezpiecznie nad rzeczką oddzielającą las od wioski. Siedziała w samotności rozmyślając. Nie wiadomo skąd nagle znalazła się przy niej jej przyjaciółka Golden. -Czemu nie przyjęłaś nagrody? - zapytała bez powitania -A czy na nią zasłużyłam - odparła bez odwracania wzroku od wody -Tak! Uratowałaś te dziewczynę ze SweetApple -Ale nie zrobiłam tego dla niej... Jej los był mi obojętny. Golden ja nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje... Staje się jałowa. -Wiesz może to dlatego że... No wiesz o co mi chodzi. Do tego teraz się jeszcze wyprowadziłaś. Siedzisz sama to dziczejesz. -Nie jestem sama. I właśnie o to chodzi. -Nie mieszkasz tam w pojedynkę? -Nie! Nieee! NIEEE! - odpowiedź nie wiadomo dlaczego zmieniła się w wrzask. Derpy znów czuła gorąco w swoim wnętrzu. Zaczęła się miotać aż w końcu opadła z sił. Golden nachyliła się nad nią. -Derpy?! Co ci jest?! -Widzisz co się ze mną dzieje? - odpowiedziały jej wargi bez jej woli - Ale to nic... Ja to przezwyciężę! A teraz wybacz muszę już iść! - nerwy nakazały odbiec jak najdalej. Odzyskała panowanie nad sobą. -CO TO MIAŁO BYĆ DO JASNEJ CHOLERY!? CZEMBOR!? - ,,Co ci do łba strzeliło... Jeżeli ktoś się o mnie dowie nie będzie dobrze" odpowiedział głos - Nawet... Nawet ta jedna którą darze jeszcze szacunkiem i którą lubię? POZBAWIASZ MNIE WSZELKICH UCZUĆ! NISZCZYSZ MNIE! JAK MOŻESZ?! - ,,Niszczę cię? Mam ci przypomnieć kto cię ocalił? Kto z tobą był? Kto pozwolił pożegnać się z matką? Kto z tobą spał? Ja nie chce wiele naprawdę dziewczyno. Masz tylko czytać księgę i nikomu o mnie nie mówić. Czy to tak wiele?" Derpy milczała. Wielka łza spłynęła jej po policzku. - Masz rację... Przepraszam. Ale ta książka ma na mnie zły wpływ! - ,,Wzmocniła ci psychikę kochanie. Może trochę zbyt mocno ale po za tym żadnych efektów po za wiedza oczywiście nie ma" - A traktowanie innych?! Nigdy taka nie byłam! - ,,Dusiłaś to w sobie od zawsze. Teraz po prostu to z siebie wyrzucasz. Masz w końcu na to odwagę" -W-w-witaj Derpy. Dlaczego pła-pła-pła - kichnięciem skończyła pierwszą część wypowiedzi zasmarkana i blada Dash która też nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się przy klaczy -No psia krew jeszcze mi tu ciebie brakowało... - rzekła zła ocierając szybko łzę - wracam do domu! A ty mnie zostaw w spokoju! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki